


Because Ladybug Becoming a Ladybug isn’t as Incriminating

by BadLuckBug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, cat bonding, ladybugs a cat, plagg has a big brother complex when it comes to cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBug/pseuds/BadLuckBug
Summary: Adrien picks up a cat not knowing its Ladybug.





	1. Zero Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> It's Ladrien June! I'll knock out two days, as I've found fics in my pile to match the prompts. Otherwise, I can do days on request.

“This is so stupid!” Ladybug roared. But her tiny body only expelled a noise to match her state, and an elderly woman sitting nearby cooed an  _ aww _ .

Ladybug turned an unimpressed look upon the citizen. “Ma’am,” she snipped. “I’m doing my level best to care for Paris and it’s inhabitants, so if you could look away from my current predicament, I would be glad to—”

“Absolutely precious.” The woman gathered herself, and walked closer. “Here kitty, kitty.”

Ladybug’s hackles rose and she bolted. Currently standing she couldn’t summon a Lucky Charm, and who is going to notice the akuma anyway?! It was a cat! An honest to kwami cat, she witnessed, that became an akuma.

The butterfly went to it’s collar, of course. So Marinette transformed, underestimating, and therefore not waiting to catch its powers before it scratched her hand. Changing her into a cat. And  _ leapt atop a freaking skyscraper _ before she could pursue.

She spared the school a glance, lamenting her already shoddy attendance, before she went to the Boulangerie Patisserie. It’s lunch and the least she could get was a snack. She may be a cat, but maneuvering secretly about her home shouldn’t be too hard. And her parent’s do love pets if she’s caught. But it is still a food-service, who’s to say they won’t chase her out with a broom?

Marinette paced outside until the bell dinged, and she had no choice but to trail in on the customers heels for lack of hands to open the door.

“Welcome!” her parents chimed.

Marinette crept along the edge of the display case. Mostly invisible. Not many look down. Marinette’s eyes traveled up. And up. Except her father. No question there, he looks down at everything, and she’s never had a problem with his height before now.

Chat Noir. Channel Chat. Chat's the picture of stealth - she cringed to think of him preening over that thought - but how many times has he snuck up on akuma let alone her?

She crept to the next display, ducking between flour bags when the bell dinged again.

“Hello!” Alya waved a bag to the counter. “Marinette forgot this. Again.”

Sabine sighed, a hand to her cheek. “Thank goodness she has you.”

“Yeah well, she did lay on a promise to treat me today. Something about homemade dumplings?”

Sabine smiled. “Marinette's not here yet, but there’s enough to share, trust me, she got a bit excited.” She giggled. “Oh! Is Marinette still staying over at your home for that project?”

“She better.”

Marinette gulped.

“Alright.” Sabine smiled. “You can go up and wait for her with your friends.”

Marinette peeked around the flour. Friends?

Nino and Alya darted up to the living area, while the last leisurely waltzed past, lingering by the pastries. Marinette readied herself to dash in after the last visitor, but they stopped. She stared at the feet by her nose, willing them to move.

“I didn't know you had a kitten,” Adrien's words floated on a laugh.

She froze. Head turning straight up to his beautiful dazzling smile. Perfect hair... flawless skin... A trance fell over her just watching him.

Until her mom raised a concerned brow. “Our job doesn’t allow pets.”

Adrien’s eyes widened on Marinette, smile faltering slightly. “O-oh. Sorry, must be something in my eye.” He knelt down with all the finesse of a wave on the horizon and swept her around the middle, straight into his bag. It took her a minute. Sitting on Adrien's notebook, next to Adrien's pencils, in Adrien's bag to realize.

Adrien.

Kidnapped.

Her.

Kidnap- catnap? He took her! She curled her paws around the notebook’s edge to keep in place with his steps. Every shred of self-restraint high tailing it as she tried and failed to keep her claws from leaving marks. Soon the bag ceased swaying, and she had no choice but to face the eight long claw marks defacing his property. She cupped her eyes. Jumping slightly when her tail curled at her hind leg. She’s not ready for this! Whatever this is! Why would Adrien catnap her! He can’t be in his right mind. Right. He’ll let her down, apologizing, because Adrien’s perfect and wouldn’t take animals that aren’t his. Marinette’s not wearing a collar per se, but a reflection in the shop window showed a ribbon at her neck. That’s enough to prove she’s not a stray for him to take. Momentary lapse of sanity. Yes. Everyone’s prone to those, and she’s certainly no stranger.

A light pressure at her back through the bag assured her that, yes, he’s is fully aware of what he’s doing.

_ Adrien what in the world?! _ She wanted to hiss out of pure mortification.

“Are you sure Marinette won’t mind?” Adrien asked.

_ Yes! _ She minds a mountain-ton!

“Nope,” Alya’s voice swooped. “Marinette cooks with her mind, not her stomach. Girl could feed an army with how hungry she thinks she is.”

They chuckled. Marinette grimaced. Thank you, Alya.

“Ah, man, free meal!” Nino cheered. “These are chicken dumplings, right?” He asked around a mouthful. “Sweet!”

A few beeps later, followed by Marinette’s automated voice via voicemail, Alya sighed. “Gone again.” Then more chipper. “She’s getting scraps if she doesn’t get her butt home soon.”

They’re eating her food. Adrien’s in her home, eating her cooking, and she’s in his bag. Mariette let loose a dreamy sigh. Situation aside, it’s perfect. Even if she’s not there _ there _ , Adrien is.

“This is great!” Adrien praised.

The table clattered. “She’ll be glad to hear that,” Alya replied.

_ Thank you, Alya! _ Marinette felt a happy tear gathering.

The fabric of his bag rustled. And she watched with rapt attention as Adrien’s hand snaked inside. Giving her a peek of the outside, and Adrien’s jeans. A dizzying reveal that means  _ she’s sitting on his lap _ . His hand twitched and she jerked back to reality. Curious. He opened his hand to offer a chunk of dumpling.

_ Adrien’s a saint! _ She wanted to cry. All too eagerly she bit at the piece, hesitating only when she had to chew. Because it wasn’t chewing. It was messy chomping that sent bits of food falling from her mouth with every attempt. Given enough time she managed to lick the crumbs clean. Tongue hanging out, she gasped with a start. Adrien fed her- she- she’s going to have a cat heart attack. Is it okay for a cat to get this flustered this often? Would she die?

Adrien offered another piece. As she ate it she resigned herself to believe, yes, she’s lived a good life. Ladybug certainly assured her a good spot, because heaven is inside Adrien’s bag, and death is a nice state to be in.

* * *

 

They talked about homework, local events, the Ladyblog. Her ears perked to hear Nino gushing over Chat Noir for _saving_ _his dude here._ Marinette could feel Nino harshly patting Adrien’s back. And Adrien thanked him, praising Chat himself as the _hottest cat in town_. Her eyes strained not to roll.

Two more helpings later Marinette was forced to swat Adrien’s kindness away. Her stomach is only so big, apparently. Except he persisted, she pawed him,  _ enough _ . He opened his hand to prove it’s emptiness. Confused, she watched his hand hover over her head, holding her breath when she saw how big it was in comparison to her entire self. It landed between her ears. Then stroked down her back.

She reacted instantly. Craning her head, following his every touch longingly, and only craving more. Drunk on it all, she didn’t catch her purr before it rumbled to its loudest.

“Adrien,” Nino chuckled. “I know the food’s great, but dang, bro.”

“What?” Adrien asked. “Oh! That’s- I’m not-!”

“His bag, Nino!” Alya accused.

“Wait, don’t!”

“Ah-ha!” Nino ripped open the bag. Marinette blinked rapidly into the blinding light.

“Oh my gosh, Adrien!” Alya squealed, and cupped Marinette into her arms. “She’s so cute! Her fur makes her look like a little Ladybug!”

Marinette knew her fur was spotted in places, but still, she felt giddy to know Alya would point it out.

“I wanna hold her next!” Nino begged.

Marinette wobbled out of Alya’s hold and used her arms as leverage to leap onto her shoulder. From there Marinette went to the table, and flicked her tail at them. She’s her own person, thank you very much.

Nino’s giant hand tapped her head down anyway. “She’s got mad Ladybug moves too! Dude, why didn’t you tell us you got a kitten?”

Adrien sheepishly shrugged. “‘Cause I didn’t. She snuck into the Patisserie.”

“Oh, man, then I want her!” Alya hugged her close. Adrien looked torn, jaw clenched shut, as if forcing himself back. Alya took a picture of them together. “The blog will love this!”

“Yeah, right. Even with this cat’s crazy skills, your sisters will smother this little Ladybug into a fur pile.”

“You’ve killed three goldfish in the past month!” She shot back.

“Listen...” Adrien cut in. Marinette stole their lapse in attention, and pounced into his chest. Adrien wrapped his arms around her and grinned. “I’ll make sure she finds a good home, don’t worry.”

Alya tilted her head, amused. “Seems she’s got her favorites all sorted anyway. Fine.” She tapped her phone. “But break is almost over.”

“Hey, Marinette’s a no show.” Nino said as he picked up the plates.

“Yeah,” Alya groaned. “I swear, some days she’s nowhere!” She pushed them out. “Let’s go.”

Marinette went back into Adrien’s bag, no arguments this time.

* * *

 

“You’re gonna force the kitten through school?” Nino asked.

Adrien sighed and extracted Marinette from his bag. “Guess not.”

He set her onto the grass outside school.

“Maybe she’s got a home to go back to, and she’ll just,” he shrugged. “go,” Nino encouraged with a hand on Adrien’s shoulder. “If not, you can do your rescue effort.”

Marinette’s ears folded back. Once Adrien got to the steps he gave her a little wave. She raised her paw in return, dread bubbling when his jaw dropped. In her panic she pawed the air, pretending to pounce nothing. When Marinette glanced back, he was gone, and she put her forehead to the concrete repeatedly to scold her stupidity.


	2. Wrong Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats. Cats everywhere.

Belatedly, Marinette awoke to the end of school. She yawned and peeked out from under a bush. Watching her classmates leave one by one. One more school day... wasted... yay.

“You’re still here!” Adrien greeted her as he rounded the steps.

“Y- yep,” she mewed in reply. Mesmerized by his blatant excitement to see her.

He took her, and stumbled forward when Chloé crashed into him. “Adrikins! What do you have there?” She eyed Marinette, and Marinette readied herself for the abuse.

“Cutie!” Chloé squealed, paralyzing Marinette from her gunshot frequency. “What breed is she? Something rare, I’m sure. We absolutely have to raise her in our new home together, it’ll be perfect! Okay, Adrien?”

“Sorry, Chloé.” He raised Marinette above and away. While she trusted Adrien, the height gripped her with a new unexpected terror. She flailed, forcing Adrien to hold her to his chest. Marinette closed her eyes and inhaled his intoxicating scent. “She’s already got a home. I think. I’m going to print out lost posters for her owner.”

“Aw.” Chloé pouted. “Very well. I’ll get Daddy on it immediately.” She clicked open her phone.

Adrien backed away then picked up a faster pace to his limo.

“Adrien.” Nathalie halted him.

His eyes fell before he turned a pleading look onto the woman. “Do you think we could keep her? Only... only for a little while. She’s lost. I’ll make posters.”

“No pets. Monsieur Agreste’s word is final.” Nathalie curled her hands around Marinette, and she felt the fake nailed fingers digging uncomfortably into her sides. “We’ll send it to the pound. If the owner truly wants it back, they’ll find it there.”

“But she’s special!” Adrien tugged Nathalie’s hand. Her grip loosened, and Marinette pushed free. Only sparing a short glance over her shoulder to feel Adrien’s forlorn expression cutting into her heart before she scampered away.

* * *

 

Again, she found herself in the middle of the park. An old lady - a different old lady, mind - staring at her. Marinette resolutely stared back, mind whirring over the day’s events. Adrien seemed so keen on keeping her. A less logical part of her wanted to live with him then and there.

Okay, future plans; scratch the hamster, he can have as many cats as he wishes. They’ll get a home in the countryside with a house in the back dedicated to cats and he can roll and laugh with them all day long. No, not just cats, any pet he wants. Any pet in the world.

The old lady disappeared.

Marinette blinked.

No— she turned into a cat! An... old, sad, fragile cat, but still...

The akumatized cat from earlier paced the park bench above its most recent victim, the tan fur around its eyes blackened to resemble a butterfly.

Marinette hissed, “quit terrorizing the town!”

It gazed down at her. The natural condescension that all cats possess taking effect.

“Oh, you little.” Marinette dashed for it.

It leapt away again, to the treetops, before lounging on a branch. Drawing out a long bored  _ meooow _ .

Marinette flung herself against the bark, clawing up. “You’ll regret this.” She pulled her front paw back to reach further up, and groaned when her claws got stuck. “ _ Come on! _ ”

A low hiss met her ear and she looked up to see the cat with a paw poised for striking should she get close.

Marinette dropped. “Great. I’m useless.”

With the sun setting soon, Marinette didn’t want to think of where she’d be sleeping. The old lady cat at the bench had already fallen into a nap. It looked comfy enough...

She shook her head. Nope. The akuma watched her, waiting to strike on the first wrong move. She had to finish this.

...and whether or not Paris would begin walking on all fours relied on one black cat...

* * *

 

_ “If you ever need me, Bugaboo, I’m here every night.” _

The cat takes night walks, Marinette remembered. Not that she has the patience or time to do so as well, but he promised to visit one rooftop in particular just in case they ever needed each other outside of the mask. An emergency meet, and she thanked him over and over in her head for planning farther ahead than her.

If she were human it would be easy. Just pull the fire escape ladder down and go. But she’s a cat, no, kitten. Marinette huffed as she scrambled for purchase atop a dumpster. Almost. The pads of her hind legs pawing the sides caught loose paint, helping her catapult up. She collapsed when she succeeded. Now. She glanced around the narrow alley. Windowsill. Uneven bricks. And the bottom of the fire escape staircase. She can do this.

She perched her hind legs against the plastic, mindful of its slick surface, she punctured her claws slightly into it for a good grip, and leapt. Perfect! She mewed and danced in place at the windowsill. The next promised to be an awkward angle. She stepped back before darting at the uneven brickwork. Her confidence may have been too much. She hung off the edge. Gritting her teeth as she clawed herself up onto the flat surface. When she could finally curl her legs under herself, she eyed the next destination, a nameless sixth sense sending chills up her spine. It’s a bit far...

She looked down. Bad idea. Her eyes bulged and she looked straight up. She’s a cat, she told herself, if she doesn’t make it, she’ll land on all fours and start over again.

Unless she breaks a leg.

How doomed would she be?

She gulped. Don’t think.

Marinette poised herself for a pounce, eyes locked, and she jumped.

She breathlessly laughed. Marinette landed on her chin, but she made it! Her eyes traveled along the next challenge. Staircases.

* * *

 

Marinette dropped bonelessly at the top. Panting. Water. She needed water.

Or rest...

Marinette’s eyes slid to a close.

A loud thump sent her onto all fours.

“What?!” she shouted.

“What?!” he yelped.

Marinette’s shoulders sagged in relief. Chat Noir! Finally!

“Chat!” She meowed. “Listen. There’s an akuma-”

“It’s you!” he breathed in awe.

She swayed from paw to paw. “Well. Yeah?”

“I knew you were special!” He held a hand out and she went to him. Chat scooped her into his arms and nuzzled his chin into her head. “Your fur is so soft!”

Is he purring?

“Chat,” she growled. “There’s an akuma.”

“That’s so weird.” Chat held her far enough away to give her a once over. “You meow like you’re talking.”

Marinette’s face fell. “You can’t... understand me..?”

He frowned. Then glanced back and forth because yeah, people watch rooftops in Paris all the time. He tucked Marinette under his arm and catapulted away. “You’ll love it at my place!” He told her. “My Kwami’s a cat too, you two have to get along!”

“Your place?!” She screeched. As he ran across a long rooftop she bit harshly into his leather. Her fangs ached before she got a reaction.

“Ow!” He didn’t drop her, but did swing his arm enough for her to jump free.

Marinette dashed a good distance, wondering how to get down, when he rushed to her side.

“Back off!” she hissed.

He recoiled, leather ears folding back as he asked in a small voice, “what’s gotten into you?”

Shame coursed through her, making her ears do much of the same.

“Sorry.” A low pathetic mew. “But I can’t go home with-.” She rolled her eyes. What good is talking going to do?

Suddenly they were airborne again.

“Are you going to be good?” Chat asked, now holding her in a firm lock.

“No,” Marinette murmured.

“Good.”

She huffed.


End file.
